The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and in particular, to electrical connectors that interconnect a plurality of wires so as to provide environmentally sealed electrical connections.
It is often necessary to interconnect wires to form an electrical connection. In this regard, an electrical connector is often utilized to electrically join wires together or to otherwise electrically interconnect a wire or bundle of wires to additional circuitry. In practice, a connector typically comprises complimentary male and female connector components. Each connector component may be coupled to a terminal end of one or more wires in a corresponding wire bundle, or to a circuit or other arrangement. In use, a plurality of simultaneous electrical connections may be readily made by plugging the complimentary male and female connector components together. Correspondingly, an electrical connection between the connector components may be broken by disconnecting the male connector component from the female connector component.